


A Dark, Stormy Night

by FallenQueen2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Doppelganger, F/M, Hunters, Hurt Stiles, M/M, OOC, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, Stiles and Damon are bro's, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, playful Damon/Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Damon have met before and now Damon comes for a visit and refreshes the teen's memory now that their friendship has been found out and Stiles is a target of a grudge holding vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!   
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

It was a dark stormy night, but really wasn't that how all these types of situations start? The type of night that you just knew something was going to happen and in this town, nothing ever good could come from it. It looked like it was going to rain but it had yet to rain on the teen standing in a small clearing.

"Whose there?" Stiles shouted against the raging wind that whipped around the teen that was standing in the dense forest that bordered his town.

"You don't remember me? Ouch that hurts." A deep male voice rang out around the clearing. He was the same height and build as Derek; he had icy blue eyes with black shaggy hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a pale gray shirt underneath it, black combat boots with navy jeans on. His whole posture excluded danger, amusement and something else hidden just under the surface.

"Should I remember you? I don't even know you, but I do know that you have been stalking me for the past few days." Stiles snapped at the older man, he seriously felt like he was talking to Derek, maybe that is why he could act confident around this stranger who was walking closer to the teen. Stiles found his feet rooted to the soft mud patch he was standing on. The man didn't stop until he was inches away from Stiles, towering only slightly over the teen.

"I haven't been stalking you, merely observing." The man's lips twitched upwards at the glare the teen was pinning him with. "You're a lot taller than I remembered Stiles." The man laughed.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked pushing his hands into his jacket's pockets to hide the fact that they were trembling.

"Damon Salvatore at your service." Damon made a sweeping bow to the teen with a feral smile on his lips.

"I would introduce myself but you already seem to know who I am. That raises my next question, how the hell do you know me?" Stiles questioned now curious, Damon had yet to harm him so maybe he wouldn't hurt him but you never could tell with the non-werewolves.

"So you truly don't remember? Let's see if I can change that." Damon's hand lashed out, gripping Stiles' chin in an iron grasp. Stiles could feel his body trembling and his eyes met Damon's blue ones and watched as his pupils expanded and contracted.

"Remember me Stiles, remember how we met." Damon ordered in a low voice and Stiles felt like he was floating.

A 10 years old Stiles was on a camping trip with Scott and Ms. McCall; he was having a blast and had just left the campsite to go up the small path to the bathrooms. He heard talking coming by the bathrooms, he noticed empty beer bottles beside the pathway and a small group of teenaged boys standing outside the men's room. Stiles swallowed he did have to go to the bathroom but was it worth trying to sneak past the teenagers? From the sounds, looks and smell of it they were drunk and Stiles knew nothing good ever happened when people were drunk.

"Oh hey fellas looky here!" One of the teens caught sight of the frozen ten year old. "This little guy has come out to play!" The group laughed in a horrible way and one of the teen threw his almost empty beer bottle at the little kid. Stiles cried as he ducked out of the way of the glass bottle. It shattered against the tree bark beside him, shards of glass went flying and some sliced his right arm. He gasped sharply in pain backing away from the teens.

"Looks like we got a hunt on our hands fellas! Get the kid!" The one who threw the bottle cried and Stiles took off into the forest surrounding the path as fast as his small legs would carry him. His heart was pounding, his pulse thudding in his ears and the only thing that kept him running was the sounds of the teenagers closing in on him.

"Stay away from me!" Stiles cried before screaming as he was yanked backwards, he grunted as he hit the dirt ground. He threw his arms up to protect his face as fists flew at him, he felt a few tears leak out from his eyes as the teenager attacked him.

"HEY!" A new voice cried and suddenly the pain and the fists were gone. Stiles cautiously peered out from behind his arms to see the back of a man standing protectively in front of him.

"Whoa man, what are you doing here?" One of the teens slurred.

"Depends on what you planned on doing to this kid?" The man growled sounding like an animal.

"Nothing man, nothing just teaching him a lesson." The teen slurred again, with some grunts of agreement from the others.

"Well in that case…" The man turned his back to the group taking off his jacket. He squatted down in front of Stiles who managed to get onto his knees. Ice blue eyes and hazel ones locked. The man smiled at the small kid draping his leather jacket over his shoulders.

"I am Damon Salvatore and you are?" Damon asked softly.

"Stiles Stilinski." Stiles whispered.

"Nice name kid, now cover your ears and close your eyes. Don't move until I touch your shoulders, do you understand?" The man asked in a low voice. Stiles felt numb and he nodded, eyes closing slowly and hands clamping down on his ears the jacket covering his small figure.

Stiles stayed like that for a while, hearing grunts and thuds every so often but he did not move. He stayed like that for what felt like forever when a hand touched his shoulder and automatically Stiles opened his eyes and let his arms drop to his side. He looked up at Damon and slowly reached his hand up and wiped the crimson liquid off the corner of his lips.

"Why are you bleeding?" Stiles asked tilting his head to the side.

"I get over zealous when feeding." Damon admitted before staring into Stiles eyes again. "I'm a vampire, but I am not here to harm you."

"Okay." Stiles breathed and watched as Damon licked the blood off of his finger exposing his long fangs, veins were bulging around his eyes that were bright red now. "Why won't you harm me?"

"…I don't know. I like you kid, if I was going to hurt you then I wouldn't have stopped those teens." Damon ran his left hand through his black hair in confusion. His eyes turned a violent red once more as he looked down at the trickles of blood and all the injuries on the 10 year olds body. He gave a soft growl and using his fangs bit into his wrist before holding it up to Stiles' face.

"Drink, it will make you feel better." Damon stated and Stiles warily took the offered wrist and drank some of the blood. It felt slippery and tasted like pennies as Stiles swallowed it, but he felt much better than he had before. His body wasn't throbbing anymore and the glass shards in his arm were gone.

"Thank you Damon." Stiles wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"That was totally unlike me man if Stephen or anyone ever found out about you…" He shook his head before looking back in Stiles eyes with a sad smile.

"You are going to have to forget me Stiles." Damon said softly.

"But why? You saved me! You're my hero and my new friend!" Stiles cried his eyes watering.

"…I can't have you remember who I am. I am sorry." Damon touched his cheek making them lock eyes again. "You will not remember any of this, you were walking to the bathroom and now you are going back to your campsite. You will not remember me at all." Damon ordered.

"I won't remember…" Stiles agreed as his mind was wiped of meeting Damon and the teens attacking him.

"Good Stiles now run along." Damon stood up taking back his jacket.

"Okay." Stiles agreed and ran off towards his and the McCall's campground.

"Good bye Stiles." Damon said before he disappeared into the darkness.

Stiles gasped as the memories invaded his mind as if it suddenly re-appeared after all these years. Stiles stumbled backwards out of Damon's grip and blinked at Damon rapidly as more and more memories attacked his brain. Seeing Damon when he got home safe from that trip, seeing him the night his mom died, seeing him when his father got extremely drunk and knocking him out for the night, seeing him on his 13th birthday, seeing Damon healing Stiles after a violent practice and Damon helping Stiles through one of his worst panic attacks.

"Damon?" Stiles whispered looking at the vampire with wide eyes.

"The one and only." Damon spread his arms with his trademark smirk on his lips before he grunted as he got an armful of plaid clad teenager. "Good to see you too kid."

"It's been a while Day, not that I'm not glad to see you and all but you always leave and wipe my memory to keep me safe and I literally just saw you like a few months back." Stiles pulled back to look at the taller man.

"Still smart as a tack. I'm surprised your haven't skipped past high school yet." Damon tried to veer the conversation away from the reason he showed up.

"Harris hates me and I have ADD." Stiles gave him an unimpressed look. "Now the reason?"

"I knew giving you those Sherlock Holmes books for your 13th was a bad idea." Damon grumbled before clearing his throat and he looked around the clearing with an odd look on his face. "Why the hell does it smell like wolf?"

"Ah you haven't heard it through the supernatural grapevine yet? Beacon Hills is currently crawling with werewolves and the like, no vampire's that's all Mystic Falls." Stiles snorted.

"And let me guess, you're right smack dab in the middle of all of it." Damon ran his hand over his face.

"Of course, I just draw the supernatural towards myself." Stiles smirked and Damon rolled his eyes. "So are we going to just stand here in the forest with a storm brewing overhead or are you going to stop avoiding my question?"

"Same old Stiles, okay long story short someone found out about you and is going to hunt you down to use you against me." Damon summed up the problem that the duo was going to be facing.

"Damnit Day." Stiles puffed out a breath of air. "What are we still standing around here for then?"

"Ready for a road trip?" Damon spun his car keys around his index finger.

"Of course, but I need to grab some stuff from my house." Stiles trailed off.

"Hold on then." Damon grabbed Stiles' wrist.

"If you turn that into a Twilight reference I will knee you in the balls." Stiles threatened.

"Ugh don't even bring that book up, horrible interpretation of vampires." Damon groaned and then Stiles felt his feet fly off the ground and the world blurred around him. Then he was standing in his room with Damon laughing at the teen that looked green around the edges.

"This is not funny Day." Stiles breathed heavily for a moment or two until he felt his stomach settle. He grabbed his backpack and headed to his closet and stuffed jeans, shirts and other items into it.

"What should I tell my dad?" Stiles asked as he packed, he didn't get a response and he looked to see Damon was out of his room. "Freaking supernatural creatures." He grumbled as he went into his bathroom grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste for the trip. When he entered his room again, Damon was lounging on his desk chair flipping through some of his werewolf research he had sitting all over his room.

"You got some good information here Stiles, nothing on vampire's however, I'm hurt." Damon tossed the papers back onto the desk looking at the teen that rolled his eyes.

"In case you forgot." Stiles smirked and Damon made a face. "I didn't know vampires were real until like an hour ago, well I did know but then you wiped my memory and where the hell did you even go?"

"I forgot that you ramble." Damon chuckled amused. "I went and compelled your father. You are currently out of town visiting an old childhood friend and your friend 'Scott' has been texted the same thing." Damon waved Stiles' smartphone before pushing it into a pocket on Stiles' backpack.

"You are a very sneaky, lying vampire you know that right?" Stiles chuckled before pulling his backpack onto his back. "Alright, ready. Let's go Day."

"Try not to throw up." Damon snickered wrapped his hands around the teen again.

"Ha-ha." Stiles grunted and then they were a blur once more, landing by a sky blue muscle car. "Wow nice car."

"I know, now get in. We need to get back to Mystic Falls before he catches up with us." Damon slid into the driver's side door as Stiles tossed his backpack into the backseat and hopped into the passenger side.

"Okay now are you going to explain about who is after me to get revenge on you?" Stiles moved the seat back and stretched his legs out in front of him looking at Damon as they drove towards the exit for Beacon Hills and towards Mystic Falls.

"His name is Jack, I've met him way back in the day and uh kind of got on his bad side." Damon admitted.

"You sir, need to work on your people skills." Stiles pointed his index finger at the man beside him.

"It's not my style, anyways back to why Jack is after you." Damon switched back to the topic at hand.

"Good idea, I would like to know what you did to piss this guy off so much that he dug into your past and found out about me." Stiles raised both his eyebrows.

"Are you going to let me tell you?" Damon gave Stiles a side-glance.

"Lips, sealed." Stiles made a zipping motion over his lips and turned his attention back to his old friend.

"So anyways I may or may not have screwed him over and he's been holding a grudge ever since. Apparently he was looking for my weak point for years and finally found you. He gave me a warning, wanting to turn this into a game and I knew I had to get to you first and so here I am." Damon explained.

"So a vampire who hates you with a passion wants to use me as a pawn in his little revenge game to get back at you?" Stiles asked his eyebrows so far up his brow that they almost disappeared into his hairline.

"That about sums it up, but once we get to Mystic Falls the others and myself can protect you and I can finish this game before it even starts." Damon explained.

"The others?" Stiles asked hearing his phone buzz in his backpack but he chose to ignore it.

"Stephen my little vampire brother. Elena his doppelganger girlfriend, Caroline the cheerleading vampire, Bonnie the resident witch, Tyler the werewolf who howls at the moon, Alaric the vampire hunter who I guess is my best friend there and finally Matt and Jeremy the humans in our midst. Once I do some explaining and the girls lay their eyes on you they should help protect you from Jack." Damon gave Stiles a brief summary of who was who in Mystic Falls.

"Wait so your town has vampires, witches, hunters AND werewolves? Damn and my town only have werewolves, Kanima and hunters." Stiles rubbed his forehead feeling like this could get messy real fast.

"It's a supernatural hub and after a while it get's really annoying." Damon admitted as he made a few turns and Stiles saw the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign pass by. How the hell did they get to Mystic Falls so fast? Did they really talk that long? Did Damon's vampire speed transfer over to his driving?

By the time Stiles finished his musing he noticed that Damon had pulled into the driveway of a HUGE old Victorian style inn/house.

"Whoa this place is massive!" Stiles gaped as the two got out of the car grabbing his backpack.

"Welcome to the Salvatore Boarding House." Damon smirked at the teen as they headed to the front door. "They all minus Ric who has to do prep for his teaching gig should be waiting inside, ready for some fun?"

"Hell yeah, I kind of can't wait to see their faces." Stiles rubbed his hands eagerly.

"Honey I'm home!" Damon called as he pushed open the front door striding into the house with Stiles trailing behind looking around acting like a tourist.

"Damon what the hell… Who the hell is that?" A perky blonde demanded striding up to Damon before her eyes landed on Stiles who just waved cheerfully.

"Damon." A brunette wearing a large silver tacky necklace came into Stiles' view next and he waved again.

"It's probably what it looks like." Damon raised his hands in surrender looking at Stiles who came to stand next to him.

"Or it's the complete opposite?" Stiles offered.

"One or the other." Damon agreed.

"Damon what did you do?" A guy with spiked up brown hair came up to the two with the air of someone who has asked this question many times before.

"Brought home a friend." Damon stated simply.

"A human friend by the way. No fangs or claws or hairy sideburns or anything like that." Stiles added in just to clear the air, but he just got wary looks from the group.

"How do you know Damon?" The same guy asked the teen that crossed his arms looking unimpressed.

"Well I'm Stiles Stilinski and Damon is my friend, now if you don't mind… Who the hell are you?" Stiles shot back using his sharp tongue, he seriously felt like he was talking with creepy uncle Peter or Derek.

"Stephen, be nice. I'm Elena Gilbert." The brunette from before spoke to Stiles kindly.

"Caroline Forbes." The blonde smiled briefly at the teen before glaring at Damon again.

"Bonnie Bennett." A dark skinned teenaged girl with black hair smiled at Stiles kindly.

"Tyler Lockwood." One of the guys with black spiked up hair grunted, oh he was totally the werewolf of this group he just put out that feel.

"Matt Donavon." A blond football player looking guy nodded at the teen.

"Jeremy Gilbert." A teen with shaggy brown hair stated.

"Stephen Salvatore." The guy from before said.

"Well now we all know each other we can move on." Damon clapped his hands together.

"Wait." Stephen put his hand up to stop Damon from walking. "How do you know Stiles and why is he here?"

"Well there's a funny story…" Damon rubbed his neck and Stiles stepped up having enough of this.

"When I was 10 he saved my life, he erased my memory for my own safety but kept checking in on me. Now some guy from his past is planning on using me to get back at Damon, so in order to save my life yet again… Damon found me and brought me here." Stiles summed up and then glared at all the disbelieving looks he was getting.

"Believe me or don't, I just rather not have a vampire tear into me. I already have werewolves and now a Kanima snapping at my heels every day so I don't really feel like adding another supernatural creature into the mix." Stiles snarled.

"Damon can you show me where I can put my stuff?" He turned to his friend who looked at him impressed as silence fell over the room.

"And before you ask, I'm 100% human and I've done my research that includes all things poisonous for supernatural types just as a warning."

"This way." Damon didn't even bother trying to hide his smirk. Together the two left the foyer and went up a flight of stairs into a guest room where Stiles dropped both his backpack and himself onto the bed before he busted out laughing.

"That my friend was excellent." Damon laughed with the teen. "I don't think anyone has ever talked to them like that before."

"Clearly, god I already don't like them. How do you stand them?" Stiles huffed digging out his phone.

"It does get pretty hard sometimes." Damon sank onto the bed beside the teen who scanned his inbox that had like a million messages from Scott.

"Oy now he takes notice of me…" Stiles grumbled before punching in Scott's number.

"Speaker phone, I want to freak your buddy out." Damon gave a fiendish smile making Stiles chuckle.

"STILES!" Scott answered his phone. "Where the hell are you? We went by your place and your dad said you were visiting a family friend but your room smelt really off and weird and then Derek froze and he isn't talking to anyone and dude where are you?" Scott freaked out at Stiles who made a face at Damon who made one back as well.

"Breathe Scotty. Where are you right now?" Stiles rolled his eyes talking down his friend.

"At Derek's place with the pack." Scott stated.

"Stiles!" Isaac whined in the background joined by Boyd sighing and some grumbling from Derek he guessed.

"Where did you go Batman?" Erica questioned clearly having wrestled the phone from Scott.

"None of your business." Stiles retorted.

"Stiles. Where. Are. You?" Derek was the next one to growl into the phone.

"Aw didn't know you cared Sourwolf." Stiles smirked and Damon mouthed the nickname to himself.

"Shut up Stiles, I smelt a vampire in your room. Now tell me where you are." Derek demanded.

"Ah that scent must have been my fault." Damon spoke up and silence came from the other end of the phone. "Me being a blood sucking vampire and all."

"Not helping Damon." Stiles commented nudging his friend who nudged him right back.

"But I'm having fun Stiles." Damon whined.

"Stop freaking out the wolves." Stiles ordered.

"Yes sir." Damon mock saluted.

"Stiles. Where. Are. You?" Derek growled low into the phone.

"Hmm? Little random town in the middle of nowhere and no it's not Beacon Hills. I'm safe, just got some stuff to take care of. You didn't think you were the only supernatural creatures I know? They have a witch here, sure we have Deaton but it's not the same thing." Stiles rambled.

"Stiles, you're rambling again." Damon commented.

"Right, sorry. Anyways I got stuff to do here Sourwolf; I'll be home soon. Keep the pups on their leashes and that includes your creepy uncle. Byeeeeee." With that Stiles hung up his phone and tossed it onto the bedside table.

"That. Was fun!" Damon gave a laugh.

"It was wasn't it?" Stiles grinned widely. "I'm so screwed when I get back to Beacon Hills but until then I can live with telling Derek off."

"So Day, what's the plan? And I swear to god if you say keep me locked up in this house until you hunt Jack down I will shove vervain or whatever it's called up your ass." Stiles crossed his arms trying to give him a Derek worthy glare but clearly it had no effect as Damon merely ruffled his growing hair.

"That was the idea but I figured you wouldn't go for that." Damon commented leaning back taking up the whole bed.

"Damn right I wouldn't. I want this Jack guy to be gone and you are going to use me to do it." Stiles stated calmly.

"That is not an option! I brought you here to protect you from Jack, not hand you over to him!" Damon was up on his feet staring down at Stiles with a protective stance.

"Awe Day, I knew you really loved me." Stiles cooed.

"You're my best friend Stiles… Well my longest friend who hasn't turned around and tried to stab me in the back literally." Damon admitted.

"I get why you wiped my memory each time but… Okay I may be human, but dude come on. I can remember this time because I'm surrounded by werewolves back home so if I remember you are a vampire we can keep in contact and…" Stiles cut him self off feeling rather emotional.

"I just don't want you to get hurt as pathetic as that sounds." Damon cleared his throat his voice unusually soft.

"Totally un-Damon like but not pathetic, it sounds… Human and there is nothing wrong with that." Stiles commented before Damon sent him a look and he huffed loudly. "Fine I guess if you're going to be a grumpy vampire about it."

"Did you just call me a grumpy vampire?" Damon asked an offended tone of voice.

"So what if I did?" Stiles challenged him.

"Then you better start running kid." Damon let his eyes turn red, veins popping against his skin and his fangs elongating.

"Oh is Mr. Scary Vampire going to bite me now?" Stiles teased but he leapt to his feet only to be tossed back onto the bed, he landed with a small yelp of surprise before he cut it off and turned into a glare.

"Don't tempt me, I haven't had a human in far too long." Damon growled at the teen, which just looked unbothered.

"You're not the first one to threaten to rip my throat out with your teeth, besides… I know you wouldn't bite me." Stiles rolled onto his stomach.

"Who threatened you?" Damon growled his figure tensing.

"Let's see, Scott attacked me when he was first changing. Derek on numerous occasions but it's like our thing now. Peter almost turned me and in general freaks me out don't even get me started on the being burned alive and now coming back to life thing. Erica tries to seduce me but ends up whacking me over the head with my car battery; Jackson is this Kanima thing who paralyzed me a few times. Um let me think…" Stiles rambled on, ticking things off on his fingers.

"Here I thought my town had issues with the supernatural." Damon shook his head, flexing his hands as he fought to stay in control.

"Oh no, my place just keeps getting swarmed with crazy's, here I am stuck in the middle as the only human." Stiles sighed dramatically.

"You know that if you let me turn you, you could hold your own against those wolves." Damon offered and Stiles sat quietly for a moment as he thought this over.

"Nah, my answer is staying the same as the last time you asked me. Every time you asked me." Stiles pointed his index finger at the vampire in front of him. "I turned down the werewolf bite from Peter and I always turn down the bite from you. Sheesh people just really don't like me being human."

"Well humans are very fragile and breakable." Damon tried to explain.

"But that's what makes me well me! Besides I couldn't do that to my dad…" Stiles trailed off knowing that Damon would get it.

"Well I would feel better if you were more durable." Damon grumbled crossing his arms.

"Aw just admit you care about me Day." Stiles teased.

"How many times have I told you I hated that nickname?" Damon huffed annoyed.

"Lost count." Stiles gave him a cheeky grin. "Now are you going to show me around Mystic Falls or what?"

"Ugh fine. Guess someone has to look out for your skinny ass." Damon agreed grudgingly.

"I knew you cared!" Stiles (have to give him credit) managed to surprise Damon by wrapping him in a Stiles brand hug.

"Get off of me you crazy teen." Damon laughed untangling him self from Stiles' pale arms.

"Alright let's head out Day." Stiles cheered before striding out of the room with an amused looking Damon tailing behind him.

"We are going out people who are still in this house!" Stiles called so anyone left in the house could hear as he strode out of the front door making a beeline towards the passenger side door of Damon's muscle car. He looked up and wasn't surprised that Damon was already sliding into the driver's seat. Stiles started to mutter something about vampires and their speed and how annoying it is. Damon just gave a throaty chuckle as he reversed out of the long driveway with ease.

They spent most of the day touring around the small town with Damon telling Stiles about what it was like back in the day and what happened in each of these places today. They ended the tour at the Mystic Grill where Stiles noted that the little group from before where all gathered talking in hushed tones, clearly about what was going on with Stiles and Damon. Stiles wiggled his eyebrows at Damon as they passed by gaining stares from each member of the little group. Damon chuckled and swung at the teen, Stiles laughed ducking under the arm as the two sat in a booth. A pretty redhead came by and got all flustered when Damon gave her a wide smile ordering them burgers and coke.

"So I have an idea, you're going to hate it mind you but it will get Jack out in the open." Stiles brought up the topic of Jack as he munched on his fries.

"I have a feeling I'm going to hate this plan with a passion." Damon commented biting into his on burger, clearly for show, as vampires didn't really need to eat.

"There is a high likelihood of that happening. So I have two ideas' here. One will involve them however." Stiles jabbed his fry at the table they passed by knowing full well that Stephen, Caroline and Tyler could hear what they were saying.

"That one might be out of the question, but go on with what I'm sure is going to be a harebrained scheme." Damon rolled his eyes smirking at the table that all had their eyes directed at the duo.

"So I was thinking, I'd walk all alone and innocent like and enter the high school where the others are waiting and when Jack enters the place, we lock it down and herd him into the locker room or someplace and then when I and the other humans are safely out of the way you supernatural creatures can do whatever you want." Stiles explained his first option.

"Not bad, but not good either. Second option?" Damon sipped his coke thoughtfully locking eyes with his brother.

"You are going to hate this one more." Stiles grimaced. "I have Peter actually to thank for this one. I turn on the GPS option on my phone so you can track me online, I'm sure one of you can use a computer. So I walk around all hapless like you all seem to think we humans are and then wait until he grabs me. He'll take me to his 'lair' and more than likely taunts me and I'll taunt him right back and then using my GPS location you shall burst down the door or through the wall and stake the sucker in the heart." Stiles leaned back sucking some coke down through the straw.

"I hate both of those idea's." Damon deadpanned.

"Well that's all I got." Stiles threw his hands into the air in surrender. "I can't stay under your watchful eye for the rest of my life and I'm sure as hell am not going to lay low. Don't make me call in the wolves!"

"You wouldn't dare." Damon's eyes glinted.

"Try me, one call and you have some new werewolves that can shift whenever they want to in town." Stiles' eyes glinted as well.

"Fine you win, we will TRY one of your harebrained schemes." Damon gave in drinking more of his coke finishing the glass.

"So which one will it be?" Stiles asked mentally preparing himself.

"Why are you so determined to get yourself killed?" Damon asked his voice taking a serious tone.

"Hey it's a almost every day thing now so it would be weird if I had a normal day where my life isn't in peril." Stiles snorted and clearly this was the wrong thing to say as Damon's whole presence darkened and he swore he heard Damon growling dangerously.

"Hey calm down. I'm still here in one piece! Now let's decide on how we are going to get Jack." Stiles tried to turn the conversation back to the task at hand.

"I don't like it but as I seriously doubt that my brother and his 'friends' are willing to help us out, I guess option two…" Damon ran his hands over his face feeling old.

"You think you can use my GPS or my scent or something?" Stiles questioned finishing off his burger.

"I can use a computer Stiles." Damon rolled his eyes in a mock offence.

"I would hope so, I mean you were probably around when they were created." Stiles teased dodging a flying fry that Damon launched at him.

"Alright, so here is the code, username and password for my account so you can track me and here is my jacket just in case." Stiles stripped off his hoodie and wrote down some letters and numbers on the napkin handing them both over to a sulking Damon. "I'll head out now and look all innocent and helpless, lure Jack out of hiding and then you can come kick his vampire ass."

Stiles slid out of his seat giving Damon a salute as he waltzed out of the grill giving the other table a salute as well.

Stiles shivered as he shuffled down the sidewalk. Why did he think this was a good idea? Oh right because he was the man with the plan and even if this was a stupid ass one it was the best one he could think of.

"You must be Stiles." A voice called out from behind Stiles who got major Déjà vu from when he first met creepy uncle Peter.

"And you must be Jack." Stiles retorted as he turned around to see a guy who looked a lot like a blond Tyler Lockwood on even more steroids staring him down.

"Are you ready to play a little game little red?" Jack jeered letting his vampire features bleed out.

"Ah shit." Stiles groaned and he turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could, knowing deep down it was useless but it made him feel better.

Stiles felt something hit his side and he yelped as he flew through the air, grunting as he hit a nearby tree trunk. He moaned as he slid down onto the ground, he looked up with blurred vision. Jack walked towards him with a feral grin on his face.

"It's time for the game to begin." Jack whispered to Stiles as he squatted down beside the teen's prone form. He reached out towards him and Stiles felt pain before darkness overcame him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Time to wake up little red." Jack sang as Stiles slowly woke up to pain coming from his knees, wrists and shoulders. Stiles opened his eyes to see he was in a dimly lit room; well underground cavern was more like it. Stiles turned his head to see Jack leaning against the brick wall across from him with a smirk on his lips. He blinked as he took in how he was situated in the underground cellar. He was resting on his knees, his arms held up to the side by chains rooted to the wall behind him, the chains connected to large metal cuffs around each wrist.

"Where am I?" Stiles asked, his voice raspy and his mouth dry.

"The Lockwood cellar just outside Mystic Falls, I know you passed it on your little tour with Damon Salvatore today." Jack said casually. "Speaking of, aren't you curious as to why I choose to go after you?"

"Not really, no. I know you have a grudge against Damon and since you clearly have issues letting go of that you pretty much stalked him and found him visiting me and decided to use me in your little game." Stiles said putting on his 'I'm so bored' tone of voice and it clearly irked Jack that gave Stiles a sense of pride. He was getting very good at mouthing off to all sorts of Supernatural creatures, not sure if that was a good thing however.

"You have a big mouth little red." Jack snarled.

"So I've been told and seriously we are going to run with the Red Riding Hood theme because if you were a werewolf it would make more sense but you are a vampire so the theme isn't working well here." Stiles rambled working to buy more time for Damon to come charging in like he knew he would.

"You make a valid point, but see I know you run with wolves little red so the theme still stands. When I finish with Damon, I'll leave your drained corpse outside the remains of that burnt house in Beacon Hills." Jack was snarling like an animal when he finished and he was inches away from the teen's face.

"Dude, breath mint!" Stiles leaned his face back, not being able to shut his mouth. Jack reached out and wrapped his hand around Stiles' throat squeezing it enough to make the teen gag and gasp.

"Ah, he's here. Let's see how fast he can move." Jack smirked, his eyes turned red, veins appearing alongside the fangs in his mouth. Stiles had no time to react as two sharp fangs were inserted into his neck. Stiles screamed as loud as he could as an agonizing pain rippled throughout his whole body, he felt himself loosing blood to Jack and a numbness spreading over his limbs. Suddenly the pain was gone and he could breathe again. Stiles gasped a few times, breathing in the much-needed air. His vision cleared and he saw Damon AND Stephen pinning down Jack. A hand put pressure on Stiles' neck to help stop the bleeding; he turned his head and saw an older man who he didn't know.

"I'm Alaric, I'm a friend of Damon's. Don't move too much, you lost a lot of blood." Alaric said trying to calm the teen; he spotted Tyler and Caroline easily breaking apart the chains and cuffs on the teen's wrists. He felt himself sag against Alaric who kept his hand firmly planted on the teen's bleeding neck.

"Stiles?" Damon called out.

"I'm… I'm good! Kick his ass, he needs it after calling me little red." Stiles huffed and Damon gave a laugh.

"Get him out of here." Stephen told Alaric, Caroline and Tyler.

"Got it, come on kid let's go." Alaric heaved his teen into his arms still managing to keep pressure on the teen's neck.

"Now for you, do you really think going after Stiles was a good idea?" Damon snarled to Jack. That was all Stiles heard before he was topside where Matt, Bonnie and Elena were waiting.

"Oh thank god you got him." Elena breathed out.

"Is he hurt?" Matt asked spotting the blood.

"Jack was gnawing on his neck when we got in." Tyler commented.

"We have to stop the bleeding soon, Bonnie can you work some magic?" Caroline asked standing a bit further back as the scent of Stiles blood was strong.

"I can try, lay him down Ric." Bonnie nodded rolling her neck. Ric laid Stiles out gently onto the dirt ground making sure his injured neck didn't hit any of the dirt as not to let it get infected. Bonnie breathed out before placing her own hands over the bloody wound before she focused and muttered some words under her breath.

They all watched as the skin started to knit together, healing the wound stopping the bleeding.

"Whoa that feels much better, thank you Bonnie." Stiles said slowly sitting up, no part of his body hurt and his head was clear.

"You are welcome Stiles, if any one can handle being around Damon for as long as you have and not wanting to put a stake in him has my respect." Bonnie giggled.

"Thanks and uh for being so rude before, not really my style but I'm surrounded by people who need to be told off all the time so…" Stiles answered honestly.

"Sounds like all small towns have issues with the supernatural huh?" Matt laughed.

"I know right!" Stiles waved his hands in agreement with Matt. "Finally another human for me to rant to."

"So no offence, but why are you guys helping Damon and I out?" Stiles questioned as he slowly got to his feet with Matt and Alaric hovering beside him in case he fell over.

"After seeing you with Damon, some convincing on Ric's part and seeing how broken up and angry Damon was after you let yourself be taken by that vampire helped us with our decision." Elena explained.

"We are just glad we got here in time." Jeremy added in glancing at the two bite marks now scaring Stiles' neck.

"So uh… Thanks for coming and helping us out." Stiles cleared his throat looking towards the cellar entrance just waiting on both Damon and Stephen to come back up and soon they did.

"Damon!" Stiles smiled feeling relief spread throughout his whole body.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Damon was in front of the teen hands on his face inspecting the scar on the teen's neck.

"Am I okay? You're the one who went fang to fang with that psycho! Please tell me that blood isn't yours!" Stiles ranted inspecting Damon right back taking in the blood spatter on his dark clothes.

"All Jack's, he now has a nice stake in the chest and is currently being burnt to a crisp down below." Damon reported with his usual smirk.

"Most excellent." Stiles grinned.

"This has to be the oddest thing I've seen in a while." Elena shook her head looking between the two men.

"I didn't think anyone could get along so well with Damon." Stephen agreed.

"He must be a superhuman or something." Caroline muttered watching the scene with curious eyes.

"So all's well that ends well. I say we head back to your place and get some shut eye." Stiles suggested feeling the events of the day hitting him hard.

"It is 3 AM…" Tyler stated looking at his watch.

"Damn, wait a second! How long was I gone?" Stiles demanded answers from Damon as the two started towards where the cars were parked on the edge of the forest.

"Uhh something like 6 hours?" Damon answered weakly.

"6 HOURS!" Stiles shouted at Damon. "What the hell took you so freaking long!"

"Well… Uh… Ah... Well you see." Damon stammered out as the two walked out of earshot of the group.

"I never thought I would see the day…" Alaric shook his head in amusement. "Damon has someone who can match him and doesn't hold back."

"I hope he doesn't erase his mind, I think having Stiles around would be good for him." Stephen nodded his head as he draped his arm over Elena's shoulders pulling her close to his side dropping a kiss on her head.

"Anyone who can hold his own against Damon is alright in my books." Bonnie giggled at the two bickering men ahead of them.

"I like him." Elena smiled and the rest of the group agreed.


	3. Final

"So, looks like this is it." Stiles snapped off a salute to the group in Mystic Falls as he stood beside the side of Damon's car the next morning. "Thanks for helping me out yesterday."

"Our pleasure Stiles, come back and visit anytime." Elena said warmly drawing the teen into a surprise hug. Stiles awkwardly hugged the beautiful girl back, he was passed around to Bonnie and Caroline as well much to the other's amusement.

"I might have to come see your werewolves sometime." Tyler held out his hand and the two did the 'bro hug'.

"I would really like to see that actually." Stiles admitted with a devious smile on his lips.

"Ah my fellow humans stay strong and kick some supernatural ass when needed." Stiles gave his mini speech to Alaric, Matt and Jeremy who all laughed and the three did another 'bro hug'.

"Take care of Damon alright?" Stiles told Stephen seriously staring him down.

"Oy! I can take care of myself!" Damon interrupted looking cross.

"I'll try my hardest to keep him in line." Stephen promised Stiles as they both ignored Damon and did their 'bro hug'.

"Well this is farewell, I've got to go deal with my own supernatural creatures. I really hope I don't get my throat torn out." Stiles waved cheerfully at the group as he slid into the passenger side door and Damon huffing got into the driver's seat.

Soon they were on their way to Beacon Hills and the car was silent.

"Are you going to make me forgot again?" Stiles asked as they neared the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign.

"I should…" Damon said staring at the road ahead.

"I sense a but." Stiles said hopefully.

"But you already know about the supernatural and I would like to just talk to you without having to stalk you first…Ugh fine you can keep your memories this time." Damon gave in and Stiles cheered giving a fist pump from his seat in the car. "On the condition I come and visit your little werewolf pack."

"Oh hell." Stiles muttered rubbing his eyes before a grin covered his face. "Okay let's do it! I want to see whose glare is better, yours or Derek's." Stiles gave a smirk.

"Park here, we have to go on foot and expect some sort of attack." Stiles warned as Damon parked outside the Beacon Reserve and the two ventured into the forest. Damon laughing as Stiles tripped and stumbled along beside him as they came into view of a half burnt down house.

"I'M HOMEEEEEEE." Stiles cupped his hands over his mouth shouting towards the door that flew open and Scott, Isaac, Erica and Boyd all bounded out. Derek and Peter walked out behind them; all of them were shifting into their werewolf forms.

"Stiles who the hell is that?" Derek growled as all their noses flared as they picked up the other group's scent.

"Wolves meet Vampire. Pack meet Damon." Stiles waved his hand between the two groups.

"Hello." Damon smirked at Derek and Peter. "So these are the wolves? You were right they aren't like Tyler. Oh man he is going to be so pissed when I tell him about this."

"Be nice Day." Stiles rolled his eyes fondly.

"Are you seriously going to keep going with that nickname?" Damon asked eyebrows rising high.

"I gave it to you when I was 10 so yeah I think it's going to keep going for a while." Stiles snorted.

"You've known a vampire since you've been ten and never told me? I thought we were best friends?" Scott whined.

"To be fair, he only just gave me my memory of him back what a day or so ago? I don't really know as I've been trapped in a cellar with Jack who kept on calling me little red and seriously I'm still pissed about the SIX hours it took to find me! I gave you my scent and the information to find the GPS on my phone!" Stiles was ranting at Damon who was holding his hands up amused while ignoring the gasps and growls from the pack behind him.

"To be honest, Jack was a sneaky. He destroyed your phone and I don't know covered your scent somehow. Then I had to convince the others to help me because I was pissed that I couldn't find you and then that took some time. Bonnie used a locator spell and we found you in the cellar." Damon tried to explain.

"Good thing I was unconscious for most of that time, but damn that guy needed a breath mint." Stiles winced remembering the stink that was Jack's breath.

"You never should have been that close, if I had been a few minutes late… He would have drained all your blood." Damon growled reaching out, touching the scar on the teen's neck.

"But the point is that you weren't. You staked and burnt that bastard to a crisp so all well that end well." Stiles added on once again ignoring the growls from the wolves behind the two.

"Damn right I did, I still wish you would let me turn you. I wouldn't feel so bad about leaving u here with these… Wolves but then again maybe it's best your human." Damon mused.

"I am a badass human I'll have you know." Stiles defended his humanness.

"I do not doubt that." Damon laughed. "I think we should answer some questions because it looks like the brooding one might rip my throat out soon." Damon chuckled nodding at Derek.

"He totally is the brooding one." Stiles laughed before turning to look at the pack, Derek in fact did look like he was going to rip Damon apart. "Ask away."

The pack exploded with questions and Stiles gave them his 'unimpressed' look. "Do I really need to say one at a time?" He huffed annoyed.

"How exactly do you know him?" Scott blurted out before the rest of the pack could pose their questions.

"Remember when we were 10 and we went camping? I went to the bathroom during the night and ran into some drunken teens that then started to chase and beat me up. Damon saved me but made me forget him, a special vampire power I guess. He kept showing up and 'refreshing' my memory each time, he was ALWAYS there for me when something in my life went to hell, he was the one who brought me back and never tried to kill me or ignore me for some girl. He I have to say is one of my best friends and if you try to hurt him I WILL kick your ass's because I am packing wolf banes." Stiles' voice turned stone cold at the end of his little speech. "Any other questions or can I say goodbye to Damon in peace?"

"Let me talk with Damon for a minute Stiles." Derek approached the pair calmly letting his features turn back to human.

"Fine, but don't go tear each other's throats out with your long pointy fangs." Stiles put his two index fingers up by his upper lip in a fang like fashion.

"No promises." They both stated before they walked off a ways, out of earshot but could still be seen by the group. The rest of the pack minus Peter crowded around Stiles.

"Batman you stink." Erica commented winkling her nose.

"I guess being surrounded by supernatural creatures can leave a scent." Stiles snorted sniffing his shirt not smelling anything different.

"Sorry we jumped to conclusions Stiles but after that message yesterday." Isaac sided up to Stiles' side giving him his big puppy dog eyes.

"That I have to say however was too much fun." Stiles laughed and the pack whined as they started to scent the teen so he smelled better to them. "Over protective wolves." Stiles muttered with a small smile on his lips. "As cool as it was getting to leave Beacon Hills I kind of missed all our problems being dragged into other town's problems would be kind of annoying." Stiles admitted.

"Good, don't leave again and you won't have that problem." Scott said hugging his best friend. "Sorry I have been a crappy friend… I'll try harder I promise."

"Thanks Scotty means a lot." Stiles hugged him back. "So, who do you think would win if Derek and Damon fought?" Stiles looked around for opinions he was startled to see each of the pack members actually thinking about it.

"Tie." They all decided after they shared a look.

"I'll be damned." Stiles laughed shaking his head as the two dark haired men came back to the group. "And they return, both still in one piece!" Stiles cries in triumph before huffing as they both give the teen an identical eye roll.

"It's like they are twins…" Isaac whispered to Boyd who nodded in agreement never taking his eyes off the vampire and his alpha.

"Well I better be off, I've got to buy Ric a drink for helping me convince the others to come help save your ass." Damon sent Derek a smirk before scooping Stiles up into a bear hug. Stiles laughed into the leather jacket before hugging the vampire back not even caring.

"I'm going to miss you Day." Stiles said into the jacket knowing the vampire could hear him.

"I'll miss you too kid. Call me if you need anything and I'll come visit or you can come visit." Damon offered.

"Sounds good, thanks Day…" Stiles cleared his throat making sure he wouldn't cry, not in front of Derek and the others.

"Goodbye Stiles." Damon pressed a kiss to his forehead surprising the teen that couldn't help but blush. He missed Damon smirking over at Derek whose fists were clenching and unclenching. Stiles waved to Damon who nodded before he sped off using his vampire speed.

"So then, what did I miss when I was away?" Stiles asked turning around to see all the wolves minus Derek had disappeared. "Uh, Derek?"

"Do you know how dangerous and reckless that was?" Derek asked pinning the teen with his green eyes.

"I uh have a pretty good idea, wasn't my best plan." Stiles unconsciously touched his scar on his neck.

"You could have died Stiles." Derek growled tearing his eyes away from Stiles' letting his gaze stop on the two puncture marks on his neck taking a step closer to Stiles who held his ground.

"But I didn't, I trusted Damon to find me and he did." Stiles tried to remind Derek of this fact.

"I owe him for that." Derek muttered to himself before stepping closer to the teen that still didn't move.

"What did you and Damon talk about?" Stiles asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You, actually Damon threatened to hunt me down and de-claw me if I let anything happen to you and if I ever hurt you." Derek admitted.

"If you ever hurt me? I know you threaten me all the time but it's our thing I know that you would never hurt me." Stiles said honestly.

"How do you know I wouldn't hurt you?" Derek asked tilting his head to the side.

"I uh…" Stiles stammered. "I just have this feeling in my gut that you wouldn't hurt me…" Stiles could feel a blush forming on his cheeks.

"You have to know, I would never hurt you." Derek said in a hushed tone.

"I know." Stiles said immediately and Derek studied him. "I mean it's just a feeling but still… I trust you like I trust Damon." Stiles said honestly. "Maybe a bit more if we're being honest."

"Good." Derek grunted.

"Why do you care so much?" Stiles questioned tilting his head to the side.

"I will always care Stiles." Derek muttered but the teen heard it and his eyes widened.

"You just admitted that you care about me!" Stiles squeaked.

"So what if I did… I do care." Derek snapped looking away.

"Hey, hey don't look away from me! If you are trying to say what I think you are trying to say just say it!" Stiles snapped back.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Derek gritted out.

"Just a little bit, this is the most I've seen you talk. So out with it." Stiles grinned, his eyes shinning as he caught the drift that Derek was trying to get to.

"Stiles…I care… Deeply about you and I don't want you to get hurt." Derek admitted looking at Stiles.

"Oh Sourwolf." Stiles said fondly. "I care about you too… So do we count the 2 hours I kept your cute ass afloat as our first date or should we actually go out to dinner like a normal couple?"

"Since when is anything you do normal?" Derek questioned.

"Good point." Stiles grinned before taking the bull by the horns. He reached out with his hands grabbing the collar of Derek's jacket pulling him down so their lips could connect. When they did Stiles swore he saw fireworks behind his closed lids and he was overjoyed when he felt Derek kiss him back, arms winding behind Stiles' back pulling him flush to his own body.

Stiles made a mental note to call Damon later and thank him for this.

"Ah gross mom and dad are kissing." Isaac commented from the front porch.

"About damn time, the sexual tension was getting sickening." Boyd snorted.

"My eyes!" Scott covered his eyes with his hands. "Now I feel what Stiles felt when Allison and I made out."

"About damn time my nephew got his head out of his ass and collected his mate." Peter smirked.

"Looks like Lydia and Allison owe me $20." Erica cheered.

"You seriously bet on this?" Scott asked the blonde.

"Duh, everyone but you apparently saw the tension there." Erica rolled her eyes as she texted the two other girls. "Really Scott it was kind of obvious."

"Damn, it kind of was wasn't it?" Scott rolled his eyes.

"OY! Stop staring!" Stiles called over to the group taking a break from kissing his new boyfriend. "Go on or no meat for dinner tonight!"

That sent the pack rushing away leaving the new couple alone.

"Now where were we?" Stiles smiled innocently. Derek just shook his head before resting their foreheads together.

"Right around here." Derek captured Stiles' lips once more.

Yup Stiles really needed to call and thank Damon.


End file.
